The Rise of Jade West
by Captain Black Feather
Summary: Ever since Tori moved to Hollywood Arts, her life has been spiralling downwards/"Well, congratulations. You've earned the part of the supporting character." Or, the Rise of Jade West.


**AN: Here's a Oneshot I wrote about the Rise of Jade West. I have a lot of feels in this story, so please excuse the angst in the beginning. There are two main ideas in here, which I wanted to portray. The first is Jade's perspective on everything at HA. A bit of understanding behind the dark character, who people tend to write off as a one dimensional mean girl. Also, Jade's future. I've always felt that Jade is a determined person. She is always shown to have dedication when it comes to performing her plays, and I don't feel as if she would be the kind of person to throw away her life or get pregnant or something because she's destined for greatness. I wanted everyone to see that, I guess.**

**Whew, First, Second and Third person all in one story? I'm on a roll, haha. I'm too lazy to take the slight cliffhanger anywhere, so if you want to write a spin-off feel free. Unless there's a demand for more, but I'm a little bit preoccupied with my other story Neurotic Insecurity. Also, what did you guys think of my movie trailer?**

**Who watched the Blonde Squad? I'm a sideline Cabbie shipper, so all I saw were cute moments between the two, without getting butthurt I guess. *silent cheer* I have to say, props to the lack of Blonde jokes. You could argue that Jade's dumb character was only for comic relief, and being a (hopefully) intelligent blonde, dumb blonde jokes really grind my gears.**

**Enjoy reading, Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**.**

She almost couldn't take it anymore. Jade sat in the darkness of her room with her head held in her hands, tucked into her knees. Stress was weighing down on her shoulders, and the events of the past were coming back to haunt her. Ever since Tori moved to Hollywood Arts, her life has been spiralling downwards. Jade had finally come to terms with the fact the Latina didn't actively try to sabotage her life; it just turned out that way. Tori can't help that Beck has fallen for her. She can't help the way she has a perfect facial structure and a body that models would kill for. It's just the way she was born. Helping people and being nice is in her nature, as much as being sarcastic and stubborn is in Jade's nature. Sick of playing the blame game the pale girl finally decided to stop antagonising the new girl, even though she would deny it to everyone else- she has a reputation to keep up. Being mean to Tori Vega only pulls you further downwards, experience shows. Jade tried to fight back tears. She wasn't one to cry, everybody knows that. This fact, however, didn't change the way that everything that went wrong in her life was now popping up in her head. This fact didn't change the way that tears streamed down the bitter girl's cheeks. Letting out a scream of frustration, Jade gripped the bed sheets besides her trying to dispel the voices taunting her.

**.**

_Tori Vega gets the lead role, again._

_Not happy with our relationship? Why would anyone be happy in a relationship with you?_

_Stop being such a gank!_

_Oh look, Cat's taken Tori's side in this argument again. Was it really a surprise?_

**.**

Jade shook her head furiously, pulling her hair in distress. In any other circumstances, she would find this interesting. A display of animalistic behaviour- much like how a bird pulls out its feathers when it's upset. Now, though, she tried to hold back sobs as memories attacked her like artillery, her masochistic brain being the leader of the military.

**.**

"_Why are you so jealous?"_

"_Jade, you are lucky to have Beck, don't be such a gank."_

"_I got the lead, right?"  
"Tori Vega, you have won the competition to perform in the Platinum Music Awards!"_

"_Jade's nothing but mean to you."_

**.**

Drastic thoughts were entering Jade's mind. Those scissors look particularly sharp… Don't people say cutting is a good pain reliever? Jade hobbled off the bed, grasping a pair of scissors that were sitting innocently on her bedside table. She ran her fingers over the blunt edges of the blades, pondering the idea of running the sharp edges across her wrists. Luckily, the more rational part of her brain decided to show up at that moment and fight back.

**.**

**Jade, you think your life's bad now? What's going to happen if you aren't able to stop? You know how these things end, only in tragedy. You don't want more tragedy, do you? Why don't you wail over a sad movie and ice cream instead?**

**.**

Jade wasn't the type to eat ice cream and let loose her feelings though, but she did understand the consequences of making the first step in self-harm. Becoming slightly more relaxed, she put the scissors down. 'Why should I taint the flawless blades of steel with my blood? I guess anyone else's would be cool, but this isn't a good idea' Jade decided in her head. Still, she wasn't completely settled with jabs at her vulnerable insecurities still being procured by her own self-consciousness.

**.**

_Think hard about this Jade. Ever since Tori transferred- hell, even before then, she's had everybody else smitten and you underneath her shoe, ready to bring down her foot when given the opportunity. She doesn't do it voluntarily, but really think deeper into this. She had no interest in the Arts before being thrown upon stage in the Big Showcase. Everyone who has worked hard to get into this prestigious school their whole lives, people like you, were disregarded in that moment. Everybody wanted the pretty girl to join your school, even though you worked so damn hard on your audition to get in._

**.**

Jade thought back to that night. She had yet to perform, but how was she supposed to outshine the girl who had already 'Made it Shine'? This girl who had no ambition to sing, dance or act until now, but can obviously show you up on the night you were supposed to rule the stage.

**.**

_First day at school, and she's making goo-goo eyes at Beck. He's not discouraging her or anything, only playing along. Of course he would, a _nice, _pretty girl is making a move on him, why bother to try and dissuade her? Second day at school, and she's already kissed your man, Jade. He didn't even say 'Little weird, let's not'. Playing along, like the good little actor he is. Does it bother you?_

**.**

Jade stumbled downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. Her mind was on a roll now, pointing out all of the faults in her life.

**.**

_Does it work like this in show business? Even though it's a performing arts _school, _don't more experienced actors get more main roles, while new learners get small, minor roles until they get a good feel for the stage? Nope, obviously not when Tori's around. Beck surely has not competition, he's up there singing with the girl of his dreams and Robbie, who you have to dance alongside, can't match him. It's not so much the smaller part that irks you, is it Jade? Everyone knows you don't have to be the main character to be the star of the show. It's the way Beck and Tori look at each other. That's more than just acting, don't you think? Didn't he look at you that way, before everything?_

**.**

Jade tried to fall asleep, as her thoughts continued to mock her.

**.**

_Cat's your best friend. Andre's always had your back. But Tori's so much better than you, or she must be, because they are always on her side now. That's as far as loyalty goes. Is it better to be respected than feared? It wouldn't matter if they respected you or not, your talent is outshined now- fear is the only thing you have left in your arsenal. Does Tori even want to be an actress? Didn't she say she wanted to be a pop star? Figures, she's getting your parts in plays she doesn't even really want to be in. Well, she wants to be in them, but only for recreation. Still, it's not her fault she's so perfect and Sikowitz loves her._

**.**

Jade tossed and turned in her sleep, her biggest insecurities still being bombarded. Her skeletons were out of the closet now.

**.**

_Beck finally did the deed. He broke up with you. Does it feel good Jade? Knowing that you drove him to the point of no return. Now he can finally hook up with Tori. He called you out on being a Bitch so Tori would grow some balls and kiss him. This is the girl you thought you hated, defending you. You gave her the spot back in the performance? The one that was rightfully given to you, as much as Beck would disagree, because Tori wouldn't do what the producers told her to? Sit down next to him, that's a good idea. What's that, he smiled at you? He must be so proud of you, doing a good thing for the girl that caused almost all of the problems in your relationship. Get away Jade, they'll probably congratulate her, and tell you what a good person you are. Doing something nice for your ex's future girlfriend._

**.**

That was a fresh memory, and it hurt the most. Had Beck thrown her away so he could finally move onto Tori? Was he planning it all along? _Jade, he's only trying to move on. He's attracted to her; it's not his fault. He's forgotten all about you, you should be happy for him. He's finally gotten what he wanted._

**.**

The next day at school, Jade tried not to think of everything from last night again. It couldn't be helped though, that she flinched when she saw Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre laughing with Tori, Beck sitting a little too close for comfort. She decided she would turn around, and spend lunch in the library today. Not that she was weak or anything, but seeing everyone so happy without her was just another brutal poke with a molten hot prodder into her shattered heart. She was disrupted from her thoughts by a sudden ringing from her pocket. She answered without looking at the collar I.D.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jade West?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the casting agency for the movie POKER FACE, starring Emily Pierce." Oh my God, Jade thought. Her heart almost stopped in its tracks. She had recently auditioned for a part in a movie, which starred the hot new A-list actress, Emily Pierce. They were looking for fresh meat- to be able to bring another star out of the depths to star alongside the famous actress. Jade had also made the callback, and she thought she did pretty well.

"Why are you calling?"

"Well, congratulations. You've earned the part of the supporting character, Cassandra." Jade was just about ready to faint. She hadn't told the rest of her group she had made the callback, or even auditioned, because if she didn't get the part she didn't want to be showered in pity. Now, though, she was ready to burst with excitement, and if she were anyone other than Jade West, she would have squealed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much," Jade replied. "Do I need any details?" She asked.

"We'd very much like to keep the movie on the down low for now. It's going to be a surprise to the media and will cause a large stir. You will have to sign a contract later, saying if you spread details we will have you fired." Jade gulped at hearing this, "But for now, we will call your mother giving her the details on when you have to be on set and such, seeing as she is still your legal guardian." Jade nodded, even though she knew the man on the other line couldn't see her.

"Yep. Thank you again for this, everything." Jade said into her phone.

"I hope it will be a pleasure to work with you. Take care." Then the line went dead. Jade was over the moon. Take that, Vega! She held back a happy dance, and continued the rest of the day in what everyone else thought was a surprisingly good mood.

**.**

* * *

**.**

When filming started, Jade's absences from school grew. All that the principal Helen was told by the producers was that Jade needed to be at a movie set whenever she was not at school, and nothing else. Jade had not even told her group of friends where she was going during these absences. Replies of 'family issues' and 'holidays' as well as 'appointments' sufficed nicely, not that anybody would be all too concerned about her lack of education, Jade thought bitterly. Why would anyone want to figure out why she was constantly disappearing? Good riddance, they must be thinking. Jade scowled and gripped her coffee cup tighter.

During filming, Jade was always extremely professional. No biting remarks, hell, even her attitude improved dramatically. The A-list actress she was working with was supportive and friendly, one of the larger reason she was so popular in the media and with fans. Jade knew better than to make enemies in her career, so she obliged to commands, even when she may have disagreed with them. 'If something goes wrong, I'll just tell them I was doing what I was told. Not my fault' was Jade's new mantra, she didn't want to stir up trouble. She actually got along well with the cast and crew, but she had to remind herself that she was their underling, and couldn't talk back. _That's _how business works. They were finally making progress, and Jade had to take off more time from school. Who needs an education when you already have a kick start on your career? Not even Cat knew about the movie. Who needs ditzy best friends who abandon you when you have contacts in the business?

**.**

One day, while at school, Jade bumped into Tori. For some reason, her feelings of jealousy for the Latina girl and her ex flared up. Surely they were spending more time together whenever Jade was out of the picture, which was a lot more, recently. Jade thought back to the conference over the laptop back during the Platinum Music Awards. Tori only held back from Beck because of Jade. Well, now Jade was a lot stronger. She didn't need Beck, or so she thought. So she grabbed Tori's shoulders, taking her by surprise.

"Vega. I want you to know, you can have Beck."  
"But- Wait, I uh"

"But know this. Watch and see what you become. At first it's all smiles. Nothing can go wrong. Then girls throw themselves at him. How could they not?" Jade felt like she was speaking straight from her subconscious. It was the way her own thoughts taunted her that she was speaking to Tori now.

"He won't do anything about it though, won't tell them that he has a girlfriend. When you tell them to go away, suddenly he's the victim, and you are the clingy jealous girl that won't let him have any female friends? Why should you be so jealous all the time? It's not like another girl has stolen him away in the past." Jade gave a dark chuckle at this. Tori only watched, slightly in fear of the taller girl as her breathing started to get heavier, and her voice lower.

"You watch and see the way he never supports you, if you're wrong he will make sure you know it. Your friends will wonder why you are so dependent on him. You can have him though, Tori. You don't need to worry about me. Don't say I didn't warn you, though." With that Jade stalked off, leaving a confused and slightly scared Tori Vega in her wake.

**.**

It was in a few months that the info about the movie was finally released. Jade had almost no time for school as she had constant interviews and had to work hard on figuring out how she would approach the public. She would still be the same Jade West, but being caught going on rampages and smoking in back lots wasn't the image she had in mind. She would go outside and sign autographs for strangers who had seen her picture in a magazine, of her standing next to Emily Pierce. It was a good idea to practice dealing with fans before she became swamped by paparazzi. The official trailer was released, and she was signed with more and more talk shows, and when she wasn't doing magazine interviews, she was working on her fashion style. Again, she was still the very same Jade West, but she wanted a less harsh look than the one she usually sported. Settling for black dresses and ditching her facial piercings, she still made a statement with her different coloured (clip on) hair extensions accompanying her raven hair.

**.**

On the other side of the spectrum, back at Hollywood Arts, a group of five sat in Sikowitz's classroom, watching the news alongside their classmates.

"-And newly announced movie POKER FACE starring Emily Pierce is going to be out in cinemas in two months. This movie has been kept very low profile, but when it was announced, fans have been rushing all over the place to find out more about it. Here's the trailer." The whole class leaned forwards in their seats, waiting to see what all of the hype was about.

**.**

A portrait shot of Emily Pierce, a woman with short, curled blonde hair appears on screen.

A woman with dark hair walks up from behind her shoulder, Jade west.

"Well, Shelby. Here we go." She says.

Light music plays in the background. Zooms out to show the scene in an airport.

**Two girls are planning a trip to Europe.**

The two are sitting on an aeroplane, next to each other.

"You know, Cass, this might just be what we need." Emily says to Jade.

Jade turns to Emily.

"God knows you need a nice vacation to help you loosen up." She says in response, then turns back to reading her magazine.

**But not everything goes as planned.**

The two step off the plane.

"Uh, Shelby? I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I don't think we're in France." Jade says, and shots of 'Las Vegas Airport' are shown.

"Oh dear lord." Emily Pierce breathes out.

A scene of Jade standing next to Emily as Emily bickers with a lady behind a desk is displayed. 

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do for your situation under the circumstances." The lady tells Emily. 

**So they have to figure out a way to get back on track.**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Emily asks Jade, now in a hotel room.

"We're in Vegas, Shelb. When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Jade responds, lying on a bed.

"And what do the Las Vegians do, Cass?" Emily asks Jade.

"Oh, I think you know." Jade says with a grin.

**Watch as two girls**

The song Poker Face by Lady Gaga begins to play, and a shot of Jade in a casino wearing a sparkly red cocktail dress cheering and throwing money in the air is displayed.

**Find romance in the most unlikely of places**

Emily Pierce gasps slightly as a man bends over to pick up her purse which she has dropped, stands back up and gives it to her.

"You dropped this," A charming, hot guy smiles up at Emily. 

**And try to find their way back home.**

Music silences as a scene of Emily struggling to drag a drunken Jade, lying on the ground in her red cocktail dress, out of the casino into the night is played. 

Music starts again.

**POKER FACE**

**Coming to a cinema near you August 1st.**

Credits show quickly as the trailer ends.

One last short scene plays of Emily standing in the middle of a casino is shown.

"Oh, God please no-" She begins, but then the scene is cut to Jade who is standing centre-stage holding a microphone, wearing a garish costume that looks like it came out of the Moulin Rouge.

"This one's for you baby!" She shouts, before the trailer ends for good.

**.**

The whole class sat in awe for a while, trying to comprehend the fact that their own Jade West was playing the mischievous, reckless young girl in a movie next to Emily Pierce, who played the prude stuck in the middle of Las Vegas. Even Sikowitz looked a little shocked, nobody had in fact known about Jade's part in the upcoming movie.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jade West soon became a household name. After the movie POKER FACE became an award winning hit comedy, Jade was hired for more and more roles to star in movies. She became well known as an Oscar winning supporting actress, and was soon given lead roles as time passed on. Soon enough, she had no need to look for work as directors began to seek her out. As she began to gain more and more experience, she began to help co-produce movies, and even helped write some. She took it to the next level when she even began directing herself. Jade had accumulated more money than ever before, and she helped fund her family, if only to rub it in their faces that she did make it, and they were relying on her for money, not the other way around. Jade stayed true to what she believed in, avoiding drugs like the plague, always remembering the moment that she almost gave in to the allure of scissors. Her wardrobe was almost entirely black. Her clip on extensions never left her hair. She lost some of the gank-like attitude, but that was easy without the stress of high school and teenage angst. During the shooting for the movie POKER FACE, she wasn't allowed to drink actual alcohol, not that they would have made her, but she also couldn't work past midnight. Now, though, there was no stopping her. She hired Andre to work on the soundtrack for some of her movies, and the friend she had a soft spot for in her heart made it big as a composer. Tori Vega and Jade West collaborated on songs and movies sometimes, because after Jade sung her solo number in the movie next to Emily Pierce, the world knew about Jade's amazing talent for not only acting, but singing as well. She stayed in touch with the actress that had taken her so far in life, always helping her steer clear of vices. Emily soon became a classic figure in the industry, and would not be soon forgotten. Robbie was married to Cat, who had made it far in Broadway. Robbie starred in a few B-grade movies, but he was happy with his life with Cat, after he finally ditched the puppet. Rumour has it, Cat's expecting children soon. Cat, Broadway Princess and Jade, Acting Queen were often spotted hanging out together, sometimes with pop sensation Tori Vega, or the smooth Andre Harris, or Robbie, the faithful husband or even all at the same time.

**.**

Beck was a different story. Apparently Tori took Jade's advice to heart, and steered clear of him and found a boyfriend in a blonde guy named Steven or something, and went out for a solid two years before they broke up because of long distance. Beck was still a favourite, and got quite far in the acting business by himself. He is almost as famous as Jade West today, but he had no strong willed support helping him avoid drugs, alcohol and parties in general. He's known by the world as the partygoer, and is known for sleeping around. Still, he is a good actor, and directors pay him a lot of money to star in their movies.

**.**

That's where Jade comes in again. The directors of Hollywood would have to be fools to not take advantage of the fact Jade West had a very alluring body, and so she has gained a Megan Fox-like status of being a sex icon in the media. While not actively taking part in promiscuous roles, a contributing factor to the amount of attention a movie will get is the amount of skin Jade agrees to display when the costume department show her what she has to wear. Now, Jade is paired up with her ex-boyfriend for a new romance and (surprise, surprise) horror movie, because what better two actors to have in a movie with romance than the roguishly handsome Beck Oliver and the always-flawless Jade West. Not that Jade was worried about anything, she was a professional. There is no reason to fret.

**.**

_Because nothing can go wrong, can it Jade?_

**.**


End file.
